1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sensor mounting bracket, in particular a symmetrical sensor mounting bracket for a load cell. The present invention also relates to a symmetrical mounting bracket for a sensor comprising a symmetrical mounting arrangement capable of loading effect and mounting effect amelioration. The invention further relates to a weigh scale system comprising a symmetrical sensor mounting bracket and a sensor comprising a symmetrical mounting arrangement.
2. Description of Related Art
Typically sensors such as load cells are mounted to a support structure in a weigh scale system or to a reinforced part directly attached to it in an installation. The sensor is attached in at least two places when it is a load cell for sensing force. A loading fixture is mounted directly to the load cell at another location on it. Typically, the load cell is mounted to the support structure at its bottom or to one or more of its sides at one end of the load cell in a scale system. The loading fixture is mounted at the top or to one or more sides of the opposite end of the load cell. The load cell, and hence the sensor, is made stiff at these ends to reduce distortion from so-called loading and mounting effects.